Wonderland: Reborn
by Sherlocksgirl221
Summary: <html><head></head>Same story from my old account, but it's on here now. I'm making it T because I don't know how far this will go.</html>
1. Prologue

Fire raining from the sky, people running, screaming in pain; there at the top looking down on everything was HER. She laughed as people died at her feet and cry for penance and mercy but none came, her eyes just stare down at them with the smile of death within them. In the mites of this all a prophecy was born as two young babes, twins would be sent to a safe place where and when the time comes they would return and defeat Her with the help of those close to them. SHE heard of this and in her rage tried to stop it. The babes where on their way to a better land when the attack came about and the carrier were killed. The leader of this following ran to the crying infants as SHE came crashing down upon him; injured he grabbed one child and in pain had to leave the other. He looked back as he entered the door to safety and watched in horror as the baby boy that was left was being scooped up by Her and cried in her arms. There was another cry he could hear, that of the child in his own arms. "Sh little one," he said softly "you will see your brother again."


	2. Chapter 1: The Dream and My life

Chapter One

Maiana awoke to her alarm, slamming her hand down on the clock to stop the-oh-so-hated shrilling. Lying in bed trying to understand what was just happening in her head, she rolls over on her side knowing that she has to get up but not wanting to; because that meant school. Opening her eyes to look at her clock as a sudden rush of energy bounds her off the bed and an echo of "damn" rings through her room; 7:00 am. Running around her room and throwing on anything she could find, thankful that her 1st period class was homeroom and that she only lived two blocks away from school; the only time she stopped was to look in the mirror. She did this every morning, as always, thinking that maybe she could have changed overnight but no she was still herself. With her brownish-ginger mid-back hair, dark brown eyes, light tan skin, and just like always since she could remember, the birth mark; that weird little mark that she didn't like showing people on the back of her neck. She chuckled as she remember when she was younger, she use to think it looked like a hat with rabbit ears on it. Shaking her head as she grabbed her bag and ran out the house, down the street to the large brown boring building.

The teacher was turned away from the door as Maiana tip-toed in to the classroom, "late again Maiana" Mrs. Rose said with her back still turned. Maiana just continued with her head down to her seat next to her friend Amy. Amy stopped reading her book to look up at Maiana "how you are not kicked out of school yet? You're been late every day since per-k." "I know," Maiana replied "I can't help it; it just always happens." Amy shook her head at her friend "damn I bet you were even born late." Her eyes went wide and wished she didn't "Maiana, I…I'm sorry…I didn't..." "It's ok." Maiana waved her hands lightly. She didn't really care about the whole family thing, actually no family at all thing. Maiana live alone but only thanks to the head miss of the school, taking her out of the orphanage and helping her into a little house apartment. "I really didn't mean to say that" Amy almost begging "its ok, it's fine" Maiana knew that this was going to go on the whole day if she didn't change the subject. "I had the weirdest dream last night" Maiana said the magic words that cause Amy to drop whatever she was doing. Amy loved the whole dream scene, wanting to go into the study of them. "Really?!" Taking out her pen and a small journal the next thing that came out of Amy's mouth was "so tell me about it."

After telling Amy everything about her dream, Maiana watched as Amy stayed there with her eyes and her mouth wide open; he look of still trying to comprehend what she heard was making her brain freeze. "What the hell kind of dream is that?" Amy said loudly, "shh" Mrs. Rose and Maiana said together. "I told you it was a weird dream," Maiana said quietly "and I thought you were the master of dreams?" "not that weird and I am but I think I met my match." Amy rubbed his head with a laugh "girl, you're going to be the death of me." The bell rang and everyone went on to their next classes, everything was usual until English. "Alright everyone sit down and get ready for the ride." Said Mr. Austin. Mr. Austin was Maiana's favorite teacher though English was not her best subject, but still Mr. Austin made it fun; made it almost come to life. No matter what book it was he would dress up or make the food, whatever it was every student in the class would leave laughing. "Ok students we are going to start a new book today." Just than the door flow open and Maiana suddenly became uncomfortable; she looked up and saw him.

As soon as he walked in, he had his eyes on her and they did not move. The way he stared was like he knew her though Maiana had never met him in her life. She twitched in her seat as there was something weird about his eyes, but coming back to herself, she looked down and kept her head there. "Can I help you" Mr. Austin said. "Yes, I'm new here and I'm in your class" the boy said cockily. "Oh yes I knew about that, sorry I don't know where my head was." The boy handed Mr. Austin a sheet of paper "thank you Mr….." "Al just call me Al" the boy said. "Alright Al go and take the open seat." Mr. Austin said pointing, just then Maiana realized that the seat was right behind her, a row over. She looked up and the boy called Al smiled and starting towards her and his seat. He was tall, at less taller than her, he had dark blond hair and light olive skin. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the first two buttons undone with a navy blue vest and black pants. Anyone would have stared at him because of what he was wearing, who wears something that fancy to school; even if it's the first day of school. But that didn't stop Maiana from staring at him, because of his eyes; they were blue but not just blue, it looked like someone had cut them in half, the outsides were dark blue but the insides were a light ice blue. She known there was something about them but it wasn't till he got close to her that she saw them, he was not like the other seventeen year old guys in her grade. "Hi" was all he said, it was all he needed to say and Maiana was twitching "ok boys and girls today we are going to start a new book, Alice in Wonderland." Mr. Austin stated only to have the new boy Al started to laugh and looked at Maiana. The period could not end fast enough.

After that, the day went fast and before she knew it the school was over. "Maiana wanna go to the mall?" Amy said and adding "if you don't come I'll hate you 4ever." look on her face, Maianna was almost scared to say no but she did. "But whyyyyyy" "because I can't, I have a ton of homework I need to get started as soon as I can" Maiana rubbed the back of her head. "Fine but please say that you'll come tomorrow" Amy begged as she grabbed onto Maiana's arm. "sure, just don't kill me." "yes, kay love ya byeeeee!" Amy said as she walked away. Maianna let out a sigh and closed her locker, only to revel the new boy on the other side of it. "You know, you never said hi back." He said making her jump. "W-what?" Maiana looked up at him as the same feeling from class washed over her. "You never said hi back, in english." "Oh s-sorry, um hi." She said as she walked away but he grabbed her wrist, jumping as a burst of energy hit her and scared her; she pull away and ran. Finally getting far enough away her run turned into a walk, as she did Maiana tried to get over the day with the dream and Al, she just wanted to get home. As she walked around the corner, she stepped on something that almost made her trip; she looked down to see a card but she discard it and kept walking home.


End file.
